


Life is a Highway

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Multi, i have so many feelings about these boys, oknutzy, road trip fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: AAAAAA so I’ve been working on this fic for a while now procrastination who? and I’ve finally finished!!! this is a two part fic (it got a little out of hand)This one is for all the beautiful people on the SW discord :) thanks for being awesome!Characters are the blessings bestowed on us by the incredible @lumosinlove I hope you like this one :)))
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Finn O Hara/Leo Knut
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



“Okay love, see you soon!” **  
**

Finn hung up, sighing. He looked over at Leo, his blonde hair falling onto his forehead and curling against the couch where he’d leaned his head on it. He was staring at the ceiling, toying with the snapback on his head.

“I miss him.” 

Finn dropped his head onto the blond’s lap, sighing.

“Me too.” 

Leo stroked his fingers through Finn’s hair, biting his lip. Logan was back home in Rimouski visiting and he’d already been gone a _week_. Surely that was waaay too long to be visiting family. 

Right?

Leo was going out of his mind, and though he didn’t admit it, he knew Finn was too. They called at least twice every day but it just wasn’t _enough_. So they’d taken to wearing Logan’s clothes, Finn fitting almost perfectly into Logan’s hoodies while Leo had taken to wearing that goddamn snapback everywhere he went. 

Finn sighed loudly, snapping Leo back into the present. 

“I miss his face.” 

Leo chuckled at that wishing he could just be there with his Tremzy. He knew it was stupid and clingy and sappy, but he’d been away _too long_. 

But what if….he could? Leo grabbed for his phone, excitement making his eyes sparkle and his fingers shake. He barely even noticed as Finn swore in his lap.

“ _Shit_ , Nut! What the hell!”

Leo waved his hand, not even looking up from the screen as he gestured at Finn.

“I think….I might have the solution to our problem….”

Finn’s eyes widened as he looked over at Leo’s phone screen. 

“Wait. Are you actually saying what I think you’re saying?”

Leo was grinning wide enough for it to hurt as he bounced in his seat, unable to control his excitement. 

“ROAD TRIP!!!”

It took Leo all of an hour to plan it all and start packing their bags. It was an eleven-hour drive and if they started today, they could get there by tomorrow evening. Logan was staying at his family’s for another week, so they would return in another five days. 

“Finn! Love, could you go down to the store and get us snacks for the road? We can stop along the way for meals but we’re gonna need a lot of snacks.”

Finn just smiled, dropping a kiss onto Leo’s hair before grabbing the keys. 

By the time Finn returned, Leo had both their bags packed and stacked by the door. 

“Nutty, can you give me a hand with the groceries please?” 

Leo rushed into the living room and gaped at the redhead standing in the doorway. As it was, Finn had returned with two bags spilling over with apples and muffins and popcorn and protein bars. Leo chuckled, taking the bags from a very red-faced Finn, dumping them on top of their suitcases. 

“Ready?”

Finn grinned, turning his cap backwards. “Let’s go see our boy.”

~

They decided to take shifts on driving so neither one would be too tired at the end of the day. 

Leo took first shift, the two of them driving and laughing at nothing and everything, the roof down, the wind in their hair and music playing softly in the background. This was bliss. 

Finn was halfway into a packet of chips when ‘Life is a highway’ started playing on the radio. Finn all but squealed, turning up the radio as far as it would go. 

Leo whipped his head around, his hand already halfway to the volume button. 

“Fish! The roof’s down!”

Finn beamed, pulling Leo’s hand away from the radio and lacing their fingers together. 

_Life is a highway_

“Nut, the road’s completely empty! Sing with me!”

_I wanna ride it all night long_

Leo hesitated, but gave in, holding Finn’s hand tighter, tipping his head back laughing. 

_If you’re going my way, well, I wanna drive it all night long._

And as they laughed and sang and drove Leo’s heart clenched, his brain automatically memorising every second of the moment. The way Finn’s eyes crinkled when he sang, the way he danced in his seat, flaming red hair mussed up from the wind. 

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

Leo raised their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing his lips to Finn’s fist, smiling against the warm skin. 

_It’s in my blood and it’s all around_

Finn giggled, throwing his arms up in the air, tipping his head back to the dusky sky. 

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_You’re in my blood I’m not a lonely man._

~

Leo yawned, scrubbing a hand over his face as he pulled the car over, off the road into flat, rolling grassland. 

He killed the engine, stretching his stiff muscles. He looked over to see Finn sleeping, his fingers lose around Leo’s 

Leo smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Finn’s brow, groaning when his back cracked like a stack of loose pebbles. 

Leo extracted himself from the driver’s seat, pulling out the blankets and pillows from the boot as quietly as he could, pulling down the seats and making a nest for them to sleep in. 

Leo looked around, satisfied with his handiwork, leaning back to wake Finn. He didn’t have to go far though, as he tried to duck out of the car his head hit the top of the car with a resounding thud, a barked stream of profanities following not long after.

“Huh? Wha— Leo?” Fin startled awake, his head whipping around to find the source of the noise.

“Hush, fishy, it’s just me. Sorry I woke you.” Leo winced a little, rubbing harder at his head. “I hit my head.” 

Finn chuckled absentmindedly, rubbing at his eyes while he fumbled for the door handle. 

“Nutty, wha—” Finn was barely coherent, stumbling a little when he walked to the back. 

His jaw went slack when he took in the backseat. Leo had made it as comfortable as he could, blankets and pillows and clothes turning the car into the cosiest looking bedroom. In the soft, yellow light of the car, it looked downright magical. Leo had even gone so far as to bring Finn’s own pillow and blanket.

“Peanut…..I— thank you.” Finn’s eyes shone with love and adoration as he threw his arms around Leo, pulling him as close as he could. 

Leo smiled, kissing the top of Finn’s head. “Anything for you mon petit poisson.”

Finn grumbled into his chest, shaking his head against Leo’s warm sweater. “Fucking _french_ ” 

Leo just laughed, ruffling the shock of red hair. 

They stood there for a good minute before Leo broke the silence.

“Harz, are you just doing this cause you’re cold?” 

Finn pulled away, looking up at him sheepishly, his nose tinged red from the chill 

“ _So_ cold.”

Leo tried and failed to hide his smile, shoving Finn playfully into the car before he walked over to their bags. 

“Get in you overgrown baby. I’ll put these in the front and then we can go to bed.”  
  


Finn chuckled from behind him. “Well, it was a little cause you did this for us too!”

Leo shook his head fondly, dumping the bags into the two front seats, making sure to carry their wallets with him to the back. 

Finn had already settled himself into their little den, curled up in the corner with a pile of blankets on him, staring out of the sunroof in awe. 

“Leo, babe, come look.”

Bewildered, Leo crawled into the car, closing the boot behind him. He snuggled up to Finn, head in his lap.

“Look at what fishy?”

Finn just pointed at the roof, his eyes bright with childlike wonder as he stared at the sky. 

Leo followed Finn’s finger, a little gasp escaping him when he finally saw it. A glorious expanse of inky black, shot through with enormous clusters of stars. Deep grey clouds floated across the constellations, the occasional bat flapping across the black sky. 

It was…..magic. That was all Leo could think to say. It was magic and wonder and cosmic magnificence and it made Leo feel insignificant yet so safe all at once. Leo curled an arm around Finn’s waist pressing a kiss to his palm. 

“I love you mon cheri”

Finn smiled sweetly, silver lining his eyes as he leaned down to get closer to Leo, wrapping himself tightly around the blond. 

Leo’s throat closed up, his chest filling up with an emotion he couldn’t quite describe. Finn’s arms around him were everything. It wasn’t anything special, but it felt like the only thing keeping him from floating into empty space. 

So Leo pulled Finn close, kissing the top of his head while they fell asleep under the stars. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was decidedly more laid back for Leo who had his feet up on the dash and was scrolling through his music while Finn took the next driving shift. **  
**

Leo had planned it all so that they would get to Logan’s by 8 that night. WIthout any traffic or complications that is.

All of a sudden highway to hell started playing and he whipped his head around to look at Finn who was already grinning like a fool, looking more handsome than anyone could possibly be allowed, as he belted out the words into the summery breeze. 

Leo grinned, tipping his head back against the seat, pushing his aviators up his nose. 

“ _FUCK, NUTTY NO!_ ”

Leo swore violently, the deafening sound of a rupturing tire sending his heart ratcheting. 

Thinking fast, Leo reached over, trying his best to help Finn steady the car, both hands on the wheel. His breath was coming hard and fast, hands shaking uncontrollably as he tried to keep his grip on the wheel, cars slimming the brakes behind them while they tried to pull over.

Leo didn’t remember how they got the car on the side of the highway, he didn’t remember how people had stopped to help them out, making sure the two of them were okay before helping him change the tyre. 

The image of Finn’s terrified face was seared into his memory, the way he’d immediately tried to protect Leo rather than himself, twisting his heart till it hurt. He only remembered the way they’d collapsed into the car after it was all done, Finn’s knuckles white, his hands clenched into fists. 

Leo’s trembling fingers wrapped around Finn’s wrist, uncurling his fist. Leo gently wiped away the blood beading from the crescent-shaped indents Finn had made, pressing a kiss to Finn’s wrist.

“Baby, d’you want me to drive?” 

Finn sucked in a breath, raising his chin while he shook out his hands.

“No, but can we stop soon? This bitch ass car damn near gave me a heart attack.”

Leo laughed, kissing Finn one last time before settling back into his seat. 

“Only if you buy me ice cream.”

~

They were an hour away from Logan’s house and Finn had a weird feeling in his stomach. Leo had dozed off half an hour ago and Finn had occupied himself with audiobooks and music for most of the journey. 

He knew the doubts hanging around the back of his head were irrational, but he wondered about them anyway.

_“What if Logan had left to get away from the both of them?”_

_“Was he out to his whole family yet?”_

_“Was he going to hate them for coming over?”_

_“What if he didn’t want them there?”_

Finn looked over at Leo, biting his lip before he decided to wake him up, patting his thigh gently. 

“Peanut? What if Lo left for a reason?”

Leo winced at a crick in his neck, his voice rough with sleep when he spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“What if he left to get away from us?”

Leo froze, his brain processing the possibility 

“What if he did?” 

Blue eyes met hazel, both brimming with worry and nervous tension, even as they pulled over at the Tremblay residence. 

Leo let out a shaky breath, dialling Logan’s number.

“Well, we’re here now. Might as well give it a shot.”

Logan picked up on the second ring. Finn shot Leo a look, a nervous smile tugging at his lips at the sound of Logan’s voice.

“Salut mes amours!”

Leo geinned despite himself, holding the phone up between them.

“Tremzy, mon cheri, Finn and I sent you something, and we think it’s arrived today, could you just take a look?” 

“For me? Qu’est-ce que c’est?”

They heard the muffled sound of footsteps, Logan walking to the door. They got out of the car, Finn going so far as to lie against the warm bonnet of the car. 

“But baby, I look like a model!” 

Just as Leo was about to retaliate, the door swung open, Logan standing there in Leo’s hoodie, his mouth falling open as he took in his two boys, dishevelled and tired, but standing in front of him.

Leo threw his arms wide open, grinning like a fool.

“Surprise mon cheri!” 

Logan had to assure himself he wasn’t hallucinating before he grinned, his smile splitting his face in two as he launched himself at Leo, tackling him so hard the two of them almost fell back into the car. 

“ _LeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeo_ ”

His name sounded like a prayer on Logan’s lips, and Leo smiled, tucking his head into Logan’s neck, dropping sweet kisses onto the sun-tanned skin. 

‘Hey! What about me?!”

Finn jumped onto the both of them, his arms and legs wrapping around the pair, making them laugh as their heads bumped together. 

Logan pulled away ever so slightly, kissing Leo passionately before stepping away. 

“How did you know I was gonna do it?”

Leo shot Finn a look, finding the same confusion he was feeling mirrored on his face.

“Lo, darling, I know we have this special bond and stuff, but you’re going to have to elaborate for me.” 

Leo stifled a chuckle, elbowing Finn while he tried to hold in his laughter. 

Logan chuckled, rubbing at his neck, trying to piece together his thoughts.

“I—um, I came here to come out to my family.”

There was a beat of silence, Finn and Leo processing this newfound information before Leo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“ _Ohthankgod_. Lo we were so scared we were going to screw up your vacation by coming here, I’m so glad it all worked out.” 

Logan kissed his cubs fiercely, his eyes shining with joy when he took their hands.

“I can’t wait for you to meet the whole clan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr here! I keep forgetting to post here XD I'm a lot more regular on my Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
